


【土豪男孩】拘留夏日

by wyuul



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyuul/pseuds/wyuul
Relationships: 土豪南孩 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【土豪男孩】拘留夏日

土豪男孩

PWP

“豪哥！”周震南的声音在办公室响起，刚开完会推开会议室门的任豪愣了一下，随即问道：“怎么过来了，热不热？”正值暑假，上海热得不行，明明天空上的云都是一大片一大片的，却遮不住太阳也不下雨，徒增了几分闷热。周震南是打的过来的，一下车热浪滚滚，走到公司三分钟的路程也起了一层薄汗，任豪看到周震南这个样子，从西装口袋拿出手帕为周震南拭去鼻尖上的汗珠，换来了周震南的一个笑脸，“不是很热。”  
在周震南六岁的时候母亲改嫁，他跟着妈妈进了任家，刚进任家的周震南非常冷静，妈妈牵着他的手，让他叫人就叫人，乖巧听话。15岁任豪从楼上下，妈妈摇了摇周震南的小手说：“这是任豪哥哥，来，叫哥哥。”

“哥哥。”小小的周震南抬头，黑色的眼珠满是好奇看着任豪。

任豪摸了摸周震南的小脑瓜，对着小周震南笑了笑，“你好。”

“哥哥带弟弟熟悉一下家里吧。”任爸爸开口，拍拍任豪的肩膀就带着周妈妈在客厅坐下休息。  
任豪把周震南带进房间，拿起iPad打开奥特曼给周震南看，自己在一旁看书。就像现在任豪在办公室里看公司的资料，周震南在一旁的小沙发玩手机一样。任豪疼爱这个没有血缘的弟弟，周震南敬爱对他照顾有加的哥哥。  
天色渐暗，夕阳透过办公室的落地窗将地板晕染成金黄色。任豪看了看手表，已经六点半了，抬头看向沙发上的周震南，不知道什么时候倒在沙发上睡着了，呼吸均匀，脸上的绒毛渡上了一层柔和的金色。像极了小时候在自己房间等他一起睡觉的样子，每次忙完都能看到那个小小的身影，这使任豪心口涌上一股热流。  
不得不承认，身边有人等待自己的感觉非常棒。  
任豪悄悄走到周震南面前，蹲下身，伸出手指，在离周震南的脸五毫米处的虚空描绘他的五官。过了一会儿，周震南的睫毛轻颤，睁开眼，眼前是任豪放大的脸。“豪哥？你在笑什么？”  
任豪收回手，摸了摸自己的嘴角，心想：原来我在笑吗？嘴上回答的却是：“没什么，看到某只小猪睡得很香。”刚说完就收到了周震南的怒视。  
任豪帮周震南理了下刘海，“走吧，我下班了。”率先拿起跟周震南身形不符的大背包走在前面。周震南起身出了办公室，跟外面的秘书打了一声招呼，走到任豪身边，他低头看着脚面，任豪迈步之前会停顿一下，缩小迈得太开的步子，发现这一点的周震南愉快地眯起眼，伸出手抓住任豪的小拇指。  
任豪开车和周震南一起回家，在路上问道：“今天怎么有空来公司找我？不出去和翟潇闻他们玩吗？”看着后视镜里的公司大楼距离越来越远，周震南回答：“妈妈说跟叔叔出去旅游几天，我来告诉你。”“我以为你是想接我一起回家？”“你想多了。”余光看到周震南别过头看向窗外，耳朵却慢慢变红，任豪勾起嘴角，得到想要的答案后目光便专注于眼前的道路。  
车外的道路和楼房不断被超越，周震南瞄了一眼任豪，张嘴说：“这不是回家的路。”一家四口平常住在离市区较远的别墅区，在任豪正式接手公司后，任豪在市区买了一套公寓，偶尔忙于工作时就住在公寓。“今天不回家。”“哦。”周震南随意地答应后拿出手机，手指不停地点开各种软件又退出回到初始界面，最后停留在一个软件界面，眼神放空不知在想什么。  
“南南，南南？”周震南猛地惊醒，“啊！怎么了？”任豪一边给车子熄火一边说：“已经到了，想什么呢？”周震南这才观察四周，是地下车库，解开安全带下了车，这是他第一次来任豪的公寓，高中时都是学校，家两点一线，现在终于高中毕业，才发现以前没有来过任豪的公寓。周震南握了握拳，悄悄给自己打气，跟着任豪进了门，发现公寓的装修很大部分都是自己喜欢的样式，展示柜上甚至摆了几个奥特曼，和里面摆放的各国收集的物品格格不入，周震南内心欢喜，脸上多了一抹粉红。  
任豪拍拍周震南的脑袋，让他先去洗澡，自己来做饭，衣服都在客房的衣柜。周震南走进房间拉开柜门，里面好几套衣服都是任豪根据他的身形买的，哼着歌抱起衣服进了浴室。  
任豪随便炒了三个菜，刚端出厨房，就看到周震南擦着头发出来了，他穿着一件宽大的上衣，过于长的下摆遮住了短裤，乍一看上去跟下面没穿似的，露出两条笔直白皙的腿。任豪隐秘地看了两眼那双腿，轻咳一声压下喉咙的痒意，“洗好了就吃饭吧。”  
周震南把毛巾搭在椅子的靠背上坐下，任豪乘好饭放在他面前，顺便给他夹了菜。周震南喜欢吃任豪做的菜，小腿一晃一晃的，幅度大了甚至会踢到对面的任豪，任豪动了动腿，夹住一只踢过来的腿说：“好好吃饭。”周震南身体微微往后靠，被夹住的腿微微抽动，想把腿收回来，无奈任豪劲大，丝毫没有作用。他鼓起脸颊，埋头吃饭，吃了没两口，突然想到什么，眼睛滴溜溜地转，用那条被夹住的腿试探一下，发现他豪哥没有那么用力了。  
于是他顺着任豪的腿往上蹭，任豪挑了挑眉，不动声色，看看周震南能做出什么来，周震南也确实做出了什么，他用脚轻轻踩在任豪的那处，细嫩的脚掌在上面来回碾压摩擦。他脚底下那个部位逐渐变硬变热，慢慢将西装裤顶起一个小帐篷。周震南看见任豪的脸色愈发深沉，极力压抑着自己的呼吸，他突然收回脚，把碗里的饭扒进嘴里，胡乱用纸巾擦了擦嘴说：“我吃饱了，我进去休息。”跑进了房间。  
任豪吸气，呼气，忍下把周震南抓起来狠狠惩罚他的冲动随意吃了几口，把碗筷放进洗碗机，一步一步走向周震南的房间。房间里的周震南趴在床上戴着耳机在听最近喜欢上的乐队的歌，随着节奏摇头晃脑，双腿勾在一起小幅度地摆动，浑然不知即将到来的暴风雨。  
任豪推开房门，首先进入眼里的便是那微微摇摆的双腿，然后是被短裤包裹住的浑圆的小屁股，宽敞的衣服下摆堆叠在腰部形成一个个褶皱。任豪关上门，走到周震南身边，一边扯出一个耳机戴在耳朵上一边问：“听什么呢？”周震南被吓地颤抖了一下，带着嗔怪的眼神看向任豪，“你吓我一跳！”任豪轻笑一声，伸手拍了拍他的屁股说：“能被吓到说明某人做了亏心事。”  
周震南眼睛四处乱撇，哼哼唧唧的没有反驳。任豪拿下两只耳机放在一旁的柜子上，双手撑在周震南身旁，稍稍压下身，低头往他耳朵里吹一口气：“看来，某只小猪准备好接受惩罚了。”说完咬了咬周震南的耳朵。周震南不甘落后地转过身，一只手搭上任豪的肩膀，嘴角轻轻上扬，另一只手从任豪的胸口往下游走，眼神带着一丝挑逗：“那哥哥准备怎么惩罚我？”说着，屈起腿去蹭任豪的那物。  
任豪闷哼一声：“不要挑战哥哥的极限。”只见周震南舔了舔嘴唇，湿润的嘴唇微微撅起，像在索吻一般，他抬高周震南的下巴，略显急躁地亲上去。唇舌交缠，发出啧啧的水声，舌尖相互顶撞勾引，谁也不肯示弱。  
周震南用手拍拍任豪的背，任豪心领神会地结束这个吻。周震南大口喘着气，从任豪的角度可以看到他的舌尖，一个深吻使他的嘴唇越发粉润，晶莹剔透的像小时候爱吃的草莓果冻。周震南用手背蹭了蹭嘴巴，反而使嘴唇变得红艳，多了一分诱惑。  
任豪亲亲他的嘴角，双手去解他上衣的扣子，扣子逐渐解开，周震南白皙的胸膛显露出来，随着他的呼吸起伏，上面点缀了两颗小樱桃，接触到冷空气后颤巍巍地立起来，看得任豪鼻子发热，呼吸加重。周震南很满意任豪看到自己身体的反应，挑起嘴角，伸手隔着西装裤揉捏任豪的那物，用手指似划非划地描画那物的边缘，任豪嘶的一声，眼神慢慢变得深沉。  
他没有耐心再解一次衬衫扣子了，用力一扯，身上昂贵的衬衣被暴力对待，扣子随意散落在地上放出嗒嗒的声音。他抽出皮带丢到床下，一只手拉开床头柜翻找，摸到了一个瓶子，拿出来在手心挤了一堆，捂热了往周震南下半身摸去。周震南看在眼里，“看来哥哥早有准备呀！”上挑的眼角带着戏谑，自以为伪装得很成功，但仔细看又隐藏着一点羞涩。不愿将不安暴露出来，嘴巴上故意逞能说着不符年纪的话语，“快点啊哥哥，难不成你不会吗？”  
“别怕。”一句话让周震南放心下来。任豪的手指打着转插入到他温软殷红的小穴，润滑膏在湿热的后穴融化，流了任豪一手，后穴逐渐湿润，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，一时间空气也变得黏腻，呼吸间都带着一丝粘稠，周震南的小肉棒微微颤抖，顶端溢出一些透明的液体，他不禁害羞得全身都变成了粉红色，像一只煮熟的虾子。  
周震南扯过一个枕头抱在怀里，双手不住地揉捏着枕头，突然任豪的指腹摸到一个凸起，他笑了笑，“找到了。”轻轻摁压那个点，周震南腰部一下子拱起，呻吟出声：“啊…！那里…”待后穴完全开发，任豪抽出手抬起他的一条腿，另一只手扶着自己憋了许久的巨大进入他的体内。巨大的肉棒完全进入后任豪发出一声叹息，他停住让周震南适应自己的巨大，忍耐的汗珠滑过面庞滴落在周震南的肚子上，胸肌随着呼吸起伏，胸口汗津津的，仿佛有一股热气扑面而来蒸得周震南脸红心跳。  
他被迷惑一般伸出手摸上任豪的胸膛，回过神看向任豪，似乎能读出危险的信号。周震南刚收回手就被任豪抓住脆弱的手腕，只见他亲吻自己小臂上的树枝纹身，下身缓缓开始动作。任豪一下一下用力顶进去，像是要把自己嵌入周震南的身体。周震南稍稍挣扎，“嗯…慢…慢点…”他慢下来，换了一个进攻方式，龟头绕着里面的凸起画圈，但是又不真正顶上去，周震南被磨得心痒难耐，小屁股扭动着却不得要领，急得眼睛蒙上一层水雾，仿佛随时能流出眼泪。  
“哥哥…”如同吃不到奶的猫咪，湿润的眼珠带着渴求望向任豪。欲火攻心，下身越发坚挺，把周震南翻转身子，双手握住他的腰身，开始第二轮抽插。肉棒深入后穴，对着凸起狠狠顶撞，前列腺带来的快感使周震南仰起头吟哦，后背的汗珠流过纹身沿脊柱一路向下没入股沟。任豪俯下身轻轻啃咬那个纹身，下身更加激烈地挺动。  
强烈的顶撞使周震南受不住地向前爬，又被任豪抓住腰身往身后拉，又是一个顶弄，屁股被撞得泛起波澜，“唔嗯…”肉棒的进出带着水声，猛烈的进攻让后穴涌出更多肠液，沾湿了任豪的下半身。  
床单被白皙的手揪出了一个个褶皱，手的主人脸色潮红，眼角带着泪水，眼尾如同擦了胭脂一样，媚意横生。嘴里发出不成句的话语，在身后那人一次次擦过带来快意那点时语调瞬间高昂，雀儿一般婉转。背部被啄出一个个吻痕，红白相交，艳丽不已，看得任豪眼热，身下愈发用力。  
不知过了多久，周震南喘息着说：“哥哥，要…要到了…”肉棒的顶端抖动，却被大手握住，堵住那个小口，“等我一起。”随着话音落下，那物大力耸动着，一次又一次顶到最深处。几十下后，大手松开周震南的肉棒，一声闷哼，和周震南同时射了出来，滚烫的液体射入他体内的最深处，高潮后敏感的后穴仿佛要被烫伤，引得周震南轻轻呻吟。  
任豪抱着周震南的腰，那处埋在他的体内，说：“这几天就住这里吧。”周震南平复喘息，哼唧两声，也不回答，任豪轻笑，知道他是答应了。


End file.
